mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame (Hitoshi Izanagi)
Flame is a orange ninja born with pyrokinetic powers who made his first appearance in Mortal Kombat 2. Appearance flame_mkx_primary_sneak_peak_by_factor13th_d8zz6qi-pre.jpg|First conception art (flame) d9veqvm-420c83a2-ef42-4577-8a62-64c91ec3e1fe.png|Mkx Flame wip_flame_concept_by_factor13th_d9r75tx-fullview.jpg D8s3o1c-22245ab2-c929-435b-9d4b-0e05f51b606c.png|UMK3 Klassic Flame Flame stands about 6ft, 2in Personality Ambitious, Cautious, Honorable, Kind, And Hard Working. History Hitoshi Izanagi, comes from a realm that was destroyed by the forces of Shao Kahn. Since then in his teenage, years he was adopted by lin kuei clan of assassins. After being captured by the lin kuei, for trespassing and trying to steal their food. The clan's grandmaster, saw that he could be an asset to the Lin Kuei, because of his unique pyromancy and offered the boy a chance to become part of the clan. Originally Hitoshi was going to sneak away after eating and stealing some food, but quickly his mind was changed after watching two of the young ninjas battle it out. He was sure, that he could gain great knowledge to fend for himself. Years have passed, since joining the lin kuei clan. Mortal Kombat X Intro: Variations Cinder - Pyromancer - Combat Characteristics Powers & Abilities Fighting Style: Kung-fu Tiger-Style Weapon: Flame Bringer: a katana like weapon created by solidifying ash and ember. Pyromancy: Signature Moves *'Rolling Flame Uppercut': Borrowed from Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Cinder fist lights on fire before doing a roll into an uppercut cause both melee and fire damage to the opponent. **'Tiger Uppercut' (Enhanced): After rolling into the uppercut Flame jumps up into the air doing a 360 spin launching his opponent away with a spiraling fire uppercut. *'Pyroport': Flame puts both arms and hands outs and teleports forwards or backwards evading enemy projectiles and attacks. *'Fire Star': Flame fires a fire projectile that looks similar to a mini red sun, by placing his hands together and thrusts it forward leaving a very good amount of damaged. **'Heat Wave' (Enhanced): In this enhanced move, flame fires a larger flame blast out of his hands that explodes on impact causing a amazing deal of damage. * Fire Slash: Flame stands and performs a left and right blade motion towards his opponent before forming two fire blades that stabs and impales his opponent rendering them immobilized as long as they are impaled. * Ash Cloud: Flame summons a cloud of ash in-front of him at close range, and any opponent that walks into it or gets hit by it gets stunned into a coughing state allowing Flame to get a couple of free hits. ** Ember Wall (Enhanced): Flame puts up a big wall made of ash and fire in front of him with one arm then he pushes it forward at the enemy. Causing A Great Amount Of Damage. *'Flame Slide': Similar To Sub Zero's Ice Slide. Flame Ignites His Feet And Slides Across The Floor. *'Flame Shower: '''Flame raises both arms in the air and shoots out a magma wave from both hands. Throws Flame uppercuts the enemy sending him flying and grabs the opponent from the air and slames the opponent into the ground back and forth leaving amazing amounts of damage. '''Fatal Move - Chest Cavity:' Flame bodies the enemy all over his mid chest, then he jumps up at the enemy and wraps both of his legs around the opponent's arms and neck and slames him on the back of his head also snapping his neck on the ground Which, Then he stomps on the enemy's chest turning his fist towards the left, which then he stomps on his chest cavity with both of his feet. Fatalities *'Flame on:' Flame pyroports behind of the opponent and sweeps the enemy's legs and kicks him up 4 to 5 feet into the air while the enemy is coming back down flame ignites his left hand fingers into the enemy's back and goes through the center of the chest of his opponent allowing flame's heat to glow around the opponents body blowing them up into a million pieces like a blood fountain. *'Flame burst:' A move where flame grabs the opponent by the throat and lights them on fire, turning them into a skeleton. (Mkx) **''Mk3-Flamming burst: A fatality in mortal Kombat 3 where flame grabs the opponent by the throat, making flames glow around the body and blowing them into pieces. (Mugen)'' **'''Klassic-Burning kick: '''A klassic fatality in mortal Kombat 2 where flame ignites his left foot on fire and kicks the opponents head so hard that it explodes on contact. (Mugen) Character Relationships Allies Reptilian: In the ground almost near to dead flame generously help the warrior sending him to the earth forces where they helped created his new cybernetic arms. Since then Reptilian has given flame his out most loyalty and respect becoming his right hand clan general. Sub Zero (Kuai Liang): After Flame Saw Two Lin Kuei Warriors Fight Each Other Him And Kuai Liang Met Each Other At The Temple And Trained Together Every Day As Teens. Smoke: Flame Met Smoke One Day On A Mission From The Grandmaster And Flame And Smoke Bumped Into Each Other As They've Introduced Each Other. Since Then, Flame And Smoke We're Close Friends And Like Brothers Protecting Each Other On Many Missions Ever Since. Quotes Intro "Where there is fire, there is calamity." (To Dark Raiden) "The thunder god, who destroyed the timeline." (To Revenant Liu Kang) "The cocky monk, who died for nothing." "I guess it's time for me to join the fight." Round Win "You lack dicipline." "Come at me.. once more.." "Now you've faced your doom" Game Win Flame Wins Trivia *Flame was originally a red colored ninja, but was later changed due to a couple reasons. The first reason was because he looked similar to Ermac in color and the another was because my commissioned artist accidentally made him orange. *Flame original code name was inferno but was changed to cinder on 10/17/2018 then, later changed to flame on 5/7/2019 *Flame was created as a character named "Inferno" in Mortal Kombat 2. *All the name changes given to the character so far: Cinder, Flame, Igneous, Inferno. Category:Characters